


Buy Your Own Damn Milk

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, How do they get through it so quickly?, Milk, That mystery of where the milk goes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's full of energy. John's done with his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy Your Own Damn Milk

**Author's Note:**

> It's one in the morning, I'm wide awake, I've got 32% battery, and I could really use some Sherlock fanfiction. 
> 
> Enjoy the ramblings of a crazy fangirl.

It was difficult for Sherlock to ignore the speed in which his mind was racing. And oh, how it sped. The thoughts ripping through it with the speed of lightning, leaving him racing after them with no hope whatsoever of catching up. That was the funny thing about thoughts, you could say. The nicotine patches on his arms were supposed to clear his mind, relax him, but the energy flowing through him seemed to disagree.

Sherlock's ears perked when the creak of the door filled the flat. Looking up, Sherlock say John with a paper bag supported by one arm while his other hand held a carton of milk. John's eyes caught him, and he scoffed.

"You know, Sherlock, you can help with the shopping every now and then." He said, putting the groceries in the kitchen. Sherlock, in turn, sneered.

"Shopping." He said, as if the word were poison, nose scrunching in distaste. John glanced over to him with pursed lips.

"Where does all the milk go, anyway?" He wondered aloud, putting away the groceries.

Sherlock stayed silent for a few moments, drumming his fingers as he did so. "Experiments, John." John rolled his eyes.

"I should have known, too. You and your endless experiments. Well, you're not going to be using any of this milk for science. This milk is going to last more than two days." He turned toward the main room. "The cashiers know me by name, and they always say 'another one' so spitefully, and I can't rightly tell them that my roommate is a high-functioning sociopath who uses it for experiments." He sighed. "If you're growing something, you're going to have to buy your own damn milk."

Sherlock shrugged. "Fine." He said, his tone concluding. Surprise flickered on John's face for a moment.

"Really?"

"Of course. Get my phone, I heard it go off when you were out."

John rolled his eyes, but retrieved it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best


End file.
